The present invention relates to an arrangement for supporting a power switch on a wall of a switch drive housing wherein a switch support composed of an insulating material and fixed to a vertical wall of the drive housing includes a chamber for accommodating the power switch, for example a vacuum power switch chamber, by way of a holding mechanism. In such an arrangement, the connecting members of the power switch to which external conductors are connected are brought out through the front wall of the housing, with a frontal, rigid, insulated support disposed between the connecting members. The rear wall of the chamber extends parallel to and is spaced from the adjacent side wall of the drive housing.
It is thus known, in connection with such switch supports, to provide a chamber composed of insulating material mounted at a vertical side wall of a drive housing, with the chamber accommodating a power switch. In one known arrangement, the chamber further includes a holding wall spaced from its rear wall, the latter being fixed to the drive housing. Between the holding wall and the rear wall of the chamber there is a drive rod assembly for the transmission of a switching movement from a drive within the switch housing to a switching lever provided at the power switch. At its top and bottom, the power switch is provided with connecting members which are fastened on supports that are connected with the rear wall. At the front, the connecting members are additionally supported against one another by a rigid insulating rod. Electrical connecting arms pass from the connecting members through a cover of insulating material placed onto the frontal face of the chamber. The chamber additionally has upper and lower terminating walls which are connected in one piece with the remaining side walls and which are provided with openings so as to ensure a convective flow of cooling air for the power switch. The bowl-shaped configuration with the special rear area for the passage of a switching rod makes it necessary to manufacture the chambers individually with tools equipped with mold cores that must be drawn perpendicular to one another, with a separate cover having to be made available in order to produce insulation all around. The gaps existing between the remainder of the chamber do not constitute a continuous insulation. Moreover, the frontal supporting rod between the connecting members requires additional space toward the cover.